currently, briefcases/handbags in the market don't have the feature of guarding against robbery or theft. Even if a few do, it is just a common lock or a combination lock located on the outside of the briefcase/handbag. These locks make it difficult to unlock. But what happens to people most often is that someone steals (or takes by mistake) the briefcase/handbag, especially on public occasions. However, an effective alarm device would surely reduce such occurrences greatly.